supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Schism of Heroes
The Schism of Heroes was a key event in Super Smash Bros. Crossover when the Heroes of Legend, the X-Men, the Heroes of the World, Meta Knight, Marth, and the Galacti became divided on how to defend the Earth from evil. Prelude and Outcome Marth Following the downfall of Mechtavius Destroyer, Marth began acting like his nightmare world counterpart, and captured some of the other heroes and transformed them, determined not to allow the Heroes of Legend to push them around anymore. Amongst those captured were Lucario, Wario, Ness, Diddy Kong, Falco Lombardi, and Young Link. In addition, Roy joined Marth willingly. X-Men Following his exposure to the Phoenix, Cyclops has become more agressive, as shown when he ordered the X-Men to ruthlessly attack Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor, and agressively attacked Wiseman/Coredegon. This caused friction between Cyclops and Wolverine, who told Cyclops that he can't act recklessly. Cyclops and Wolverine then got into a violent fight with each other. Following the Schism, Wolverine left the X-Men in disgust. The Galacti The Galacti were completely caught offguard by the Schism. However, Zombie Giant-Man coldly stated following the Schism that the heroes who saved them from the hunger have clearly lost it, and states that the Galacti will defend the Earth the way heroes are supposed to. Heroes of the World Like the Galacti, the Heroes of the World were completely caught offguard by the Schism. When the X-Men started becoming more aggressive, Wolverine decided to stay with the Heroes of the World, as he is disgusted by how the X-Men have become so ruthless. Despite the fact they didn't side with Marth, the Heroes of the World were rejected by the Heroes of Legend, with Sonic the Hedgehog stating they're through with constantly endangering them, and that the others should learn how to defend themselves. Heroes of Legend Angered by the fact that the Nomadic Mechtogan survived, Naruto Uzumaki started taking out his frustration on the others, causing tension between Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. After Meta Knight went missing, the other Heroes of Legend became more hostile to the others as well, as Sonic told the Heroes of the World that they are through with having to defend them and that they should learn how to defend themselves, though he regretted this slip of the tongue. Due to their loyalty to the Galacti, Zombie Spider-Man and Zombie Wasp left the Heroes of Legend in disgust. Meta Knight After failing to kill the Nomadic Mechtogan and nearly dying at their hands, Meta Knight felt the heroes would become divided. As a result, Meta Knight gathered everyone who was not present at the Schism that was a Hero of the World and formed his own faction. Amongst those Meta Knight recruited and rescued were Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, Sasuke Uchiha, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Princess Peach, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, and Solid Snake. In addition, Meta Knight is accompanied by Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Sailor Dee, and a blue Mace Knight, the only surviving members of the Meta-Knights. Trivia *Due to Drago and Naruto altering history with the use of Nova, this event has been negated. Category:Events Category:Story Arcs